


Boy Toy

by Mar_69



Series: Dickjay week [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Switch Dick Grayson, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Slade Wilson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: When Slade asked Jason to work for him once more, he didn't expect to be with his Omega.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Dickjay week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151642
Kudos: 79
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Sex Worker Jason Todd

Jason looked at Slade, drinking the coffee the man bought for him, sipping slowly, eyeing at the know-it-all smirk he was giving and the triumph on the blue eye, cold and arrogant, saying no was an option, but it was stupid, and Jason needed the money, and all the times he worked with Slade Wilson things didn’t turn bad.

“You’re asking me to be with your Omega?”

“He likes Omegas, and I wanted to give him a treat.”

“I’m just a treat?”

The asshole laughed, Jason daydreamed about burning his face with the coffee or stabbing him in the other eye, hating the superiority on his face, just because he was an Alpha and had power, feeling sorry for the poor Omega mated to him.

“You are a boy toy we are going to enjoy,” leaning to Jason, whispering right at his ear, “an overcomplicated fleshlight if you want.”

Rubbing their scent glands, Jason felt the scent washing over him, smoke, powder gun, earth, and alpha, strong and pure alpha, wondering about the hint of mint.

“You know how I want you, I will text you the address and dates”

Slade walked away, all confidence in his posture, Jason’s phone beeping, indicating part of the payment and some instructions, even before he accepted the work, the anger boiled at his chest, he could say no, but this work with Slade and he was free for months, even a year if he played his cards right.

The things he did with Slade never were terrible, not really.

♦♢♦

Washed, shaved, dressed, and painted, Jason stood at the door, thinking about how good it would be to close contact with this world, having some time for himself, graduating from college, getting a job in the area he wanted, getting the possibility of being pickier with his jobs, not thinking about the collar on his neck, where Slade planned to bite, or the shots of contraceptives he got, or the way the clothes barely covered him, and the essences they rubbed him with, highlighting the sweet tones of his scent, hiding the parts of him that weren’t typically Omega.

Did Slade´s mate want this, or was it all just Slade? Did he like Omegas or that was another Slade thing?

The door opened, Slade smiled down at him, pushing his back, his fingers lingering at the edge of his shorts, touching the bare skin, rubbing the scent glands of his wrist over Jason, guiding him to the room, where the smell of Omega and preheat hit his nose.

“You can help him made a nest.” Pushing Jason inside, he closed the door, leaving the two Omegas alone.

Richard Grayson was wearing one of Slade’s shirt, falling from his shoulder, ending at the middle of his thighs, the dark hair curling on his forehead and neck, the scent of mint, lime, and seawater drowning the room, the deep bite mark at his neck was clean and healed, but hickeys, scratches, bruises from fingers, and bites were all over him, his neck, the glimpse of his chest, and his legs, his rosy lips were quite pretty, and the blue eyes were beautiful.

The surprising part was his strong body, the sharp and strong jaw, so— masculine, not like the typical Omega, so different from what Slade told him was his type, like he wanted to say if Jason wasn’t as feisty and pushing him around wasn’t half as funny, Slade would have to go to other people.

The other Omega looked at him, smiling, extending his arm. “I’m Dick.”

“Jason.”

“If you want to change clothes there are some in the bathroom, and you can wash all those stupid essences, I know Slade is an asshole and a freak of control.” Jason moved, stopped by Dick’s arm. “If you don’t want this you can say no and he will pay you.”

"Why did you let him bite you?" Asked Jason, looking at Dick, handsome in a breathtaking way, cerulean blue eyes, gold-ish skin, tall and muscular, kindness on his eyes, so different from Slade Wilson.

"He is not always an asshole."

Jason moved to the bathroom, throwing the crop top, fishnets, and booty shorts away, rubbing off the essences, taking a shirt and short pants that smelled like Dick, going back to the room.

The nest was big, using pillows to support it, blankets and clothes filling the walls, using all the king-size mattress, in a special shape, his inner Omega whimpering, feeling the nest at the outdoors, the walls too weak to stop attackers, and Slade's smell too heavy.

"What do you think?"

"Too open," confessed Jason, "I would rather do it inside a closet or a smaller room."

"Slade is too big."

Dick pulled Jason inside, pushing him on the bed, rubbing his back, hiding his face in Jason's neck, right at his gland, pulling him closer, legs tangled.

"Do you like Omegas?"

"I don't care about the first or second gender, not really, and I don't have a preference, but Alphas usually care more about poppin' the knot, and Betas are always freaked out by male Omegas."

Jasonumbled in agreement, feeling one hand going south, rubbing his ass, moving his own hands, Jason felt Dick's, round and wiry, firm under his hands, moving his leg to stimulate Dick, listening to the sweet and soft moan.

"They act like puritans but most of them are fucking perverts; getting laid between Omegas is the best, less pregnancy risk, more pleasure."

Rolling over Jason, Dick kneeled on top of him, hands at the side of Jason’s face, kissing him hungrily, sucking and biting, moving his legs, Jason trapped Dick’s waist, arching his back every time the other Omega thrust his hips, moving his hand to massage the scent glands on the neck, feeling the bite mark, smelling the arousal and Omega in heat rocketing, listening to the pleasing purr, the body falling lax on top of him, rutting their crotches.

Dick moved to his neck, mouthing at his collar, growling at the material, pulling away to throw his shirt away, giving Jason a look of his full nudity, the muscles on the chest and stomach marked, hard under his hands, scratching at his ribcage, moving to stimulate his pecks, Dick moaned shamelessly, while Jason pinches and rolled the nipples on his fingers, pulling the piercings, the little blue jewels blinking back at him, feeling the cock filling up against his leg.

“Can I eat you out?”

Jason nodded, feeling the hot hands pulling harshly the pants, pushing his legs apart, open, giving Dick a good view of his half-hard cock and wet cunt, crawling down, Dick pushed the shirt up and bit his left hip, brushing his lips against the mark, blowing the head of his cocklet, standing up thanks to the attention.

Closing his eyes, Jason felt the round and soft lips sucking the head of his cock, two wandering fingers touching around the labia, wet and flushed, moaning when Dick went deep throat, moving his hands t keep him down, being nicely trapped in the hot and wet passage, moving his hips, trying to go deeper.

Using one of his elbows to stand up, he looked at Dick, the sweat curling the hair on his forehead, his glazed eyes, lost in pleasure, shining, the smell of Omega in heat filling the room, not in full heat, but close, pulling the black locks with his hand, taking his cock out of his mouth, slapping the head at his cheek, leaving a stain of precome, pushing his head down, Jason moaned at the tongue giving kittenlike licks, pushing the point inside, squirming under the hands keeping his legs apart.

He came crying Dick’s name, three fingers inside, the mouth sucking under his sack, right at his clit, the other hand touching the head of his cock, panting, Jason pulled Dick to kiss him, sucking lazily at his tongue, massaging Dick’s scent gland, feeling his chest purr, the deep and low moanings.

“I have never had an orgasm like that.”

Pushing inside Jason, Dick moaned. “I will give you more of those.”

Kneeling on the bed, Dick pulled Jason’s hips up, only his shoulders on the bed, fastening his pace, Jason squirmed clenching around the cock inside him, looking at the glassy eyes, looking right at him, feeling the hands, big and strong, holding him up, rubbing his legs, the soft lips, kissing under the collar, hard teeth pulling his nipples, driving him crazy.

Dick Grayson was beautiful, praising Jason, muttering soft words, holding him like he was precious, curling his toes, shouting Dick’s name, hands wandering all over his body, looking how Dick arched, coming inside, biting Jason right under his collarbone, filling the air with the smell of Omega in heat, thick, sweet, intoxicating.

Jason came again, clenching around Dick, still inside him, the hand masturbating him, going up and down, opening his mouth when the other Omega pushed the stained fingers inside, tongue tracing the pads, sucking and moaning around them.

“What a scene.”

Jason looked at Slade, standing at the door, shaking under the hungry eye, almost tasting the smell of Alpha arousal and rut, listening to the low whining Dick made, and the way Slade's gaze softened, pulling off his shirt and crawling inside the nest.

“Hey Kid, can I join?”

**Author's Note:**

> Slade is going to join in the next chapter 😈


End file.
